Field of the Invention
This invention relates to track lighting systems, and more particularly to a minaturized, low-voltage track lighting system.
Track lighting systems have become increasingly popular in recent years because of their flexibility in locating light fixtures within a room, and their ability to relocate any of the light fixtures within limits established by the extent of the track.
In conventional track lighting systems, the track consists of an elongated channel member which maintains and mounts a pair of electric conductors to a surface wall in electrically insulating relation with one another and with the channel member. Light fixtures are removably attachable to the track by power head assemblies which both secure the light fixture to the track and extend electrical power carried by the supply conductors to the lamp of the light fixture. The fixtures are initially positioned at any location along the length of the track and may be repositioned anywhere along the track as required by lighting needs or aesthetics.
Known track lighting systems afford a degree of flexibility in the location and relocation of light fixtures within a room. However, because known systems provide only straight elongated track, all light fixtures for a given track must be aligned in a straight line. Adaptors have been provided in some systems to enable right angle connections between a pair of track sections, or allowing two track sections to be connected together end to end to extend the length of the overall track assembly.
A further consideration is that initially track lighting systems were powered directly from existing wiring, typically 110 VAC. Thus, high voltage lamps and other devices were required in such systems. The trend towards the use of high intensity, low voltage lamps as a means for reducing energy costs dictates a need for a track lighting system which is usable with low voltage lamps, and the like. It would also be desirable to have a track lighting system which is flexible in application, easy to install and low in cost.